Follow Your heart
by S1rMoMo
Summary: based on the anime with a few video game references this is also YAOI if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthor's note: ahhhh finally i get to do one of these and its also my first ever pokemon fanfic of my favorite pairing beside barry/lucas so yeah very exited I feel special .Well any way this story's plot is what you may call a little devolped and sorry but it goes by really slow and chapters are going to be short so they can be well devolped so I don't like to make people wait so I decided I will upload small chapters so readers can enjoy while i devolpe more plot as we go on together.**

Far off in the land of Kanto lived an old researcher by the name of Samuel Oak accompanied by his sixteen year old grandson Gary Oak together the two lived in the town of Pallet.

One day professor Oak called for Gary and told him that he had to go and pick up some pokemon from the Cerulean gym because they are needed for research and the PC systems were down. Gary packed his belongings and called out his faithful companion fearow , a white light flashed and a brown bird like creature with very large wings emerged and swooped gary off his feet and into the sky it flew off to Cerulean city as its master has commanded it too. After long hours of flying and finally arriving to his destination he recalled his Fearow back to its pokeball and walked into the Pokemon center only to see his old rival Ash ketchum who was one year younger than him. Gary found him self staring at the younger teen closely observing his well toned muscles and tan skin. Suddenly he snapped back to reality when Ash walked up to him and greeted him he was distracted from his deep thought by Ash's complaining "Gary why are you ignoring me?"  
>Gary realized he was being asked a question and decided that he should go back to his old antics and reply coldly.<br>" Oh I thought I heard an unimportant buzzing noise , sorry Ashy Boy I only hear the noise of trainers who actually put up a challenge."  
>Ash's expression changed as if actually for the first time gary actually got to him because when they were younger it never really bothered him much. Ash didn't reply which put gary in an awkward position so gary said ,<br>"Well ashy boy I'll smell ya later and he trailed off.

Gary was frustrated with himself thinking "Damn that came out harsher than expected i only wanted to tease him to get rid of the butterfrees...that's weird I never got them before."

All of a sudden his train of thought has been interuppted by a suddden wave of rage, and he shouted to the top of his lungs "**Since when the FUCK did I care?**"

He earned him self some glares by some women walking their children around nugget bridge, he decided to disregard them because he was used to constant glares and he had to focus on getting to the Cerulean Gym. Since the gym was next to the pokemon center he realized he had to walk back because he went the exact opposite way after his awkward moment with ash earlier.

As he neared to the Cerulean City Gym he saw an unusual sight he saw a skinny red headed tom boy stomping his way with a vein popping in her forehead as if she were a primape, Gary being the cocky hot shot that he is stood there with the usual smirk. Before Misty could do a thing she was suddenly held back by Ash who simply said "end it."

Misty pouted and followed it by a death glare which was obviously directed at Gary and she said "you say anything to ash again I will have my gyrados eat you whole and alive with that she stormed off back to her gym leaving ash and Gary alone standing in an uncomfortable silence. the silence was broken when ash had to excuse him self because he had to go over to Bill's house, so with that Gary headed over to the Cerulean Gym to go speak with the violent read headed gym leader about his grandfathers request.

********************************************************A Few Hours Later*********************************************************************************************

After Gary finished the task at hand having the pokemon that his grandfather needed in his possession he decided to head over to bills house.

_Bill and Ash's P.O.V_

_"Alright Ash here is your kingler that you left here earlier while you were rushing off to Arceus knows where, and by the way you have perfect timing I don't have to tell you about me not being in to the whole party scene so here you go another ticket to the S.S. Anne." said bill while happily handing the ticket over to Ash._

Ash accepted the ticket with a small not to convincing smile, Bill noticed this and his curiosity got the best of him so he asked ash what was wrong.

Ash started to speak with a very shaky voice "T-today I saw Gary and I walked up to him its been a while since I have seen him so I thought it would be nice to go over and talk to him ask if he might have wanted to hang out but before I can ask for anything he just spoke to me with such a cold tone and he sounded like he just hated my very existence and I doubt I've done anything wrong to him in the past considering we have been going on separate adventures and we barley saw each other."

Ash ran out of breath and he started to cry, tears pouring down his face he continued " I-its like no matter how hard I try I guess I can never be good enough he never respected me all I ever wanted was to at least be friends but he wouldn't even give me that much I probably sound really selfish right now because I am not considering his feeling about this but it hurts so much to know that my childhood friend despises me so much."

Bill held Ash in his arms to calm him down and he looked deep into his innocent brown eyes slowly leaning down to ash's lips, Ash gasped and said "what are you doi..."

he was cut off by a kiss from the pokemaniac. Just than the door clicked and someone walked in. It was no other than the very cocky Gary Oak. Gary could not believe his eyes he thought to him self "Am I dreaming, this isn't real i'll close my eyes and count to three maybe it'll be all gone and it'll be a crazy day dream.'

Bill unwrapped his arms off of Ash and gave Gary a look that just screamed " BITCH WORST TIMING EVER!" but Gary simply returned the look and said in a very offensive mocking tone "oh I'm sorry did I come at the wrong time im going to leave you FAGS alone and he walked out. Ash just got up and was filled with pure rage and looked at Bill and left with out a word and Bill just sat there with a very dumb look on his face.

** TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gary's P.O.V**

"Why am I so ticked off about this so what my child his friend is gay, big shocker" he said in bitter sarcasm.

"pffft I don't care if he was making out with another guy, my question is why him and not me….wait a minute why did I just think that, it's not like I'm jealous or anything."

The thought of him being jealous did bother him on brand new levels and his face was quiet red it was redder than the pokedex he had received on the first day of his adventure. Gary started to become frustrated so he decided no place was better than home he flew off to pallet town and then passed by the lab and gave Oak the requested the requested specimens of Pokémon and, walked home only to run into his sister Daisy.

"Hi there baby brother." Greeted his sister happily, Gary replied

"hmph" and stomped away. Daisy was no idiot so she followed him upstairs and sat next to him and asked him "what's wrong?" after a very long and detailed explanation of how furious he was when he caught Bill and Ash kissing she couldn't help but giggle, Gary was too fed up and wasn't going to tolerate anything for the rest of the day he got up and just as he was about to exit the room she stopped him and began to speak "let me explain to you baby brother its quiet simple."

Gary sat down on his custom made master ball bean bag and said impatiently "well."

Daisy than changed her expression to a more serious one and stated in a matter of fact tone "you boys are all the same unaware of what you're feeling and how to express them. Gary, Gary, Gary the emotion you were expressing is no other than jealousy the most infamous of all emotions."

Gary gave her a very blank look, and daisy had a very obviously painful look of irritation on her face and said "don't tell me you still don't get it you're so oblivious I swear obviously you like Ash you two are so gay for each other, as a matter of fact so gay that fan girls and boys all over the world probably write fan made romantic fantasies and one shots about you guys and in all honesty I am kind of surprised.

Gary just looked at her obviously upset and left the room announcing that he wanted some time alone to think things through.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later 4 days before daisy's birthday

"Gary" yelled Daisy.

Gary woke up looking very bumy and said "what do you want?"

"I forgot to tell you I got my party booked on the S.S. Anne 3 months prior so I accidently invited bill, and I ran out of invites because there's a limit to how many people I bring and ash wasn't around so he didn't get one but I'll do my best, point is behave yourself around bill and other guests. Now I'm off to celadon than vermillion for preparations. By the way baby brother I'm taking your Pidgeot okay bye."

Gary had steam coming out of his ears the thought of bill being in his presence irritated him beyond explanation he would rather have Misty's Gyrados chew him alive and devour him than see that guys face. Gary rolled out of bed to begin his day so he started his morning ritual he took a shower, brushed and as soon as he was about to have breakfast he received a phone call, it was professor oak after five minutes of nagging about proper attire and properly show casing yourself while being around important figures Gary decided to do some shopping.

As he walked out he saw Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime walking and he walked towards them to warmly greet them. He noticed that Mr. Mime shot him a very threatening glare as if that's not new he ignored it as usual he was about to speak with Ash's mom but he noticed that she was crying so he asked her what's wrong and then she started.

"It's my son, ever since he got back from cerulean city. He's been acting so strangely, he stopped his daily training and has locked himself in his room and spends most of his time is spent sleeping and he rarely eats. I have been told by ill that you were in cerulean city too, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Gary heard the desperation in her voice so he said "I did see ash a couple of times, but I'm just as clueless as you are would you mind if you talk to him?"

Mrs. Ketchum sighed and said "you could try, but I don't know but a few days ago Bill came to visit but Ash wouldn't talk to anyone, but I won't stop you from trying."

Gary grew annoyed of Bill's pure existence, but decided not to express it in front of Mrs. Ketchum so he decided to keep it in for now, and insisted to see Ash. Mrs. Ketchum wasn't going to stop him because her intuition was telling her that Ash needed to see Gary and her intuition was never wrong. They both headed to the Ketchum residence he hasn't been there in years, but his attention was on other things. He knew that Ash's depression is most likely his fault and it was bothering him because over the time that had passed he has learned a lot about himself and he has become open minded and he hops ash will forgive him.

As soon as they arrived Gary felt his body tense up and for the first time since the Pokémon league, he was actually nervous. Ash's mother interrupted his thoughts by saying "Ash's Room is upstairs to the left."

Gary gulped and walked up the stairs each step taking more effort than the last which is very out of character because he is usually never nervous about anything. As soon as he arrived to the door he was going to knock but then realized that the door was slightly opened he couldn't help himself and curiosity got the best of him and he peeked. He saw a very unbearable sight he could not believe his eyes he….

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

DEAR READERS, I REALIZE THAT GARY IS VERY OOC AND SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ITS NOT GOING TO BE THE BEST AND I NEEDED TO THIS SO IT CAN KINDA FIT MY PLOT BUT AS I LOOK AT MY STORY BOARD IT SEEMS LIKE IT KINDA FITS LIKE A PUZZLE TO EASILY SO I MIGHT MAKE THINGS KINDA DIFFICULT FOR ASH AND GARY.

LAST TIME ON "FOLLOW YOUR HEART'….

Gary gulped and walked up the stairs each step taking more effort than the last which is very out of character because he is usually never nervous about anything. As soon as he arrived to the door he was going to knock but then realized that the door was slightly opened he couldn't help himself and curiosity got the best of him and he peeked. He saw a very unbearable sight he could not believe his eyes he saw ash slowly sliding a razor on his arm and drawing blood. Gary didn't know what came over him, but tears where sliding down his face he got up and ran to Ash startling him and grabbing him in a tight embrace, and crying "W-why, why are you doing this?"

Ash looked up at Gary and said " why do you care, when did you ever care, no matter how hard I try you always put me down all the time. All I ever wanted was to at least be friends with you and all you've done was push me away, what's your reason HUH? Is it because I'm gay? Is that it because I am so sorry I wasn't born to your expectations well you know what Gary mother fucking Oak don't worry I'll stay away from you!"

Before Gary could say anything ash got up and was about to walk away Gary finally realized Daisy was right he did like ash and he didn't know what to do so he grabbed Ash from his shirt and pulled him in to a very long breath taking kiss that lasted for what seemed to last forever neither of them fought their feelings, but embraced them instead they let all their unexpressed feeling out, of course until they needed air so they broke the kiss. Ash looked at Gary with tear filled eyes and they were not from sorrow or pain but from joy than Gary noticed "Ash lets go take care of your cuts"

After Gary took care of Ash's cuts ash jumped into Gary's arms the shift of mood confused Gary but he didn't question it he enjoyed because it felt right. They stayed motionless for a very long time just holding each other until Ash started to speak "So where does this leave us

**TBC…..**

**LOL JK…..ANY WAY WHERE WAS I **

"So where does this leave us? Do you really like me or was that for pity?"

Gary stayed quiet for a while and ash started to tear in fear of humiliation and rejection and then Gary started to speak "ash I really like you and I accept that, but I can't accept my sexual orientation I'm not used to this life style I'm just very shocked I would have never expected this."

Ash replied "so what does this mean, you don't want me?"

"I do." Gary pleaded," but we have to take things slow I have to sort out my feelings I want to think things through I don't want to do anything I might regret and I don't want anything to ruin our friendship, and I have a question."

Ash looked up at him waiting for the question.

"Are you going to my sister's party?"

"Where is it? I don't think I was invited? Ash said than Gary obviously looking irritated said

"It's on the S.S. Anne I'm pretty sure I can somehow get you a ticket and then…."

Gary was cut off "oh I remembered something just now Bill gave me ticket earlier and said that those ship parties weren't his scene could it be the one to daisy's party?"

Ash flashed the ticket to Gary and he examined the ticket and with his usual smirk said "yeah that's the one I guess you're coming, after a few hours of making arrangements Gary eventually had to leave so he hugged ash and wished him a good night and left.

**Well there's the new chapter guys but I promise I won't take as long next time love you guys **


End file.
